Unforgettable Journey
by Charleygyrl
Summary: My first fanfic of Glee. Klaine, Finchel, basically all the cast!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Smoke break?" Emily my best friend asked me while I was running around the house, picking up laundry. I was obviously stressed to some point. My husband, David, for whom I've been married to for over 7 years, was getting to deploy. I was on edge. Thank the high heavens Emily was staying with me to keep me sane, for 6 months while he's in the desert, serving his country.

We walked outside to the heat of summer in Washington. I could feel it on my face. It was like stepping into a furnace!

As I lit up my cigarette I checked my Twitter on my phone. I saw that I had several mentions. Carrie said hello…Adele had her baby girl. Lilyarnah was 7 pounds 7 ounces.

Then I saw Darren Chris's tweet. "Coming to ComicCon in Seattle! Also, who's coming to Chris Colfer's book signing? Xoxo." I stopped dead in my tracks. WAIT. DARREN AND CHRIS ARE COMING TO SEATTLE?! OMG.

Let me back a few…I remember the first time I saw Glee. Glee changed me. It saved my life. I'm not exactly sure how. I can't explain it. All I know is I'm in love with Darren and Chris. I got trapped the first time I saw it. It truly has saved me.

Darren and Chris were sex riots. Everyone loves them. Darren plays Blaine Anderson, a Dalton Academy Warbler. Well, until he switched to McKinley High to be with Kurt Hummel, played by Chris Colfer.

Perfect. Sex. Gods.

If ever I was to meet anyone, it would be them.

Chris Colfer was known for his #1 New York Times Bestsellers a children's fantasy fairytale called "The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell". Also known as TLOS. I loved his smile. His voice. His eyes. His everything.

I scrolled down more. The date was set. March 4, 2013. I wrote it down mentally in my mind. I took the last few puffs and put my cigarette out.

"I need to pee." Emily put hers out and opened the door to go inside. I followed. I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch like a limp noodle.

Krysten was at school.

My son bub was passed out.

So, I decided to pass out.

I woke up in a daze. Wait, what time is it? I thought. Who cares? I'm still tired, so I decided to doze back off.

I felt a touch on my shoulder. It was a touch I've never felt before. So unfamiliar. It gave me goose bumps. Who could this be? This person, unknown, that's making me feel this way? I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around slowly and met a pair of familiar blue-green eyes. I knew these eyes. These perfect eyes that I spent countless hours oohing and ahhing every day.

Christopher Paul Colfer.

I sucked in a breath as he gently placed his hand on my face. He felt cold to the touch.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready?" he whispered.

I don't know where we were headed, but I nodded.

He took my hand and led me to a crowded what looked like restaurant. Lots of people, from young mothers wearing costly dresses and heels to elderly happily eating their desserts were seating at tables. There was a stage up front with many roses lining up the front.

I looked at Chris. He smiled at me.

"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I found you…"

That voice.

I've heard this song plenty of times because I ALWAYS have it on repeat in my car.

I turned my gaze towards the stage and I think my heart stopped for a good 10 seconds…

Darren Criss.

Darren was onstage. Singing. Of course, next to him, was the talented Lea Michele, who is known to play the star Rachel Berry on Glee. She's even more flawless and perfect in person!

Chris led me over to them and we sat down at a table just in front of the two perfect people.

"Don't you want me baby, don't you want me, ohh, don't you want me baby, don't you want me ohh…," the duet sang joyfully.

I looked over at Chris. God, I DID want him. "What are you thinking, mmm?" Chris showed his pearly whites. "Isn't this perfect? Isn't this what you've been dreaming of?" I scooted closer to him. I could smell his skin. Literally. This was too real. He leaned closer. His lips were close to mine. I wanted so bad to just taste him…

Then I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CRAP. It was just a dream? Oh God how I wish it was real…

I looked at my phone. It read 2:10 pm. Good, just in time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to get up. But I had to. So much for sleep. I got up and walked to the bedroom. This sucks. David leaves tonight for 6 months. He'll be back in March.

Wait. March…MARCH! Chris and Darren are coming in March!

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and lightheaded and I couldn't breathe. My world felt so numb without Chris in my life.

The door burst open and David grumbled, pulling his humongous air force duffel bag with his backpack over one shoulder. "Move!"

I huffed and did as he said.

I followed him into the living room. "Um, I'm picking up Krysten. Be right back."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Uh, huh."

It was 8:30 pm as I watched the cab pull away out of my driveway. I felt empty inside and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I turned to Emily. "I can't do this!" I blubbered.

"Of course you can! Marianne, you are a strong independent woman! Plus, you have me!" she winked. She grabbed my hand and we went inside.

I sighed and yelled for Krysten. She came running in eating a ring pop. "Yah, mom?"

"Go get ready for bed. Save your candy."

She made a face. She put candy in its wrapper, huffed, and stomped to her bedroom.

I walked into the living room and found my son cooing and babbling at Transformers on our TV.

I sat down. "Emily, have you been on Twitter today?" I looked at her.

"No, why?" she reluctantly took off lil David's diaper and scrunched her face. "Yikes."

She continued to change him, and I got onto Twitter, and started reading, "Coming to ComicCon in Seattle! Also, who's coming to Chris Colfer's book signing? Xoxo."

She stopped suddenly. And closed her eyes. "What?"

Silence.

She finished her gruesome task. She got up, threw the diaper away, came back, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So let me get this straight. Darren and Chris are coming to Seattle?"

I nodded warily.

Suddenly, she shrieked and ran to the kitchen. She came back with her phone. She got onto Twitter (I'm guessing) and poked furiously at it.

"Ok. So we need to go shopping. Find something suitable to wear. Also, shoes! We are TOTALLY doing your hair."

I looked down at my clothes. I took a deep breath. "Well, I was just going to wear this."

"Really? Because I think you could use new clothes. And shoes. And make-up. And a new haircut…"

I cut her off. "Ok. Ok. I get it. I'm a mess." I huffed.

"Yepp. Sure are." She smirked.

"Um, Em, this isn't until March…" I began.

"Well, then, we had better get started." She giggled happily, clapping her hands.  
"Uh, huh. I'm going to bed." I trailed off.

"Ok! I'll make the arrangements!"

I yawned and crawled into bed. I rolled over and stared at my mirror. Ah, yes. My mirror was filled with Glee posters, Klaine pictures, and Darren and Chris pictures.

I smiled and drifted off.

The next morning, I got ready for the day. I dropped my daughter off at school and stopped by Subway for an early breakfast.

Mmmmm. Egg omelet here I come!


End file.
